pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Heather McHugh
Heather McHugh (born August 20, 1948) is an American poet.Heather McHugh - Poems, Biography, Quotes Life McHugh was born in San Diego, California, to Canadian parents, John Laurence, a marine biologist, and Eileen Francesca (Smallwood). They raised McHugh in Gloucester Point, Virginia, where her father directed the marine biological laboratory on the York River. She began writing poetry at age 5 and claims to have become an expert “eavesdropper” by the age of 12. Her primary education included parochial school, where she credits Sister Cletus’s emphasis on grammar as an early influence. As a student at Yorktown High School in Arlington, Virginia, a teacher advised McHugh against applying to Radcliffe, making her determined to get in. She entered the college at age 16 and graduated with honors. At the age of 17, she entered Harvard University, where she earned a B.A. in 1970. She entered graduate school at the University of Denver in 1970, having already published a poem in the New Yorker. She began teaching in graduate school, was a Fellow at Cummington Community for the Arts in 1970, and received the Academy of American Poets prize in 1972. After earning an M.A. in 1972, McHugh received MacDowell Colony fellowships in 1973, 1974, and 1976. In 1974, she also received her first of three National Endowment for the Arts grants in poetry. McHugh was the poet-in-residence at Stephens College in Missouri between 1974 and 1976. She worked as an associate professor of English at the State University of New York at Binghamton between 1976 and 1982. At 29, she completed a manuscript of poems titled Dangers (1976), that was a winner of Houghton Mifflin Co.'s New Poetry Series Competition. McHugh’s first book of poems was published by Houghton Mifflin in 1977. After a second National Endowment for the Arts grants in poetry in 1981 and a Yaddo Colony fellowship in 1980, her second book, titled "A World of Difference: Poems" (1981), was published by Houghton Mifflin. McHugh was 35. During this time, she was a visiting professor at Warren Wilson College in the M.F.A. Program for Writers in North Carolina between 1980 and 1985; at Columbia University in New York between 1980 and 1981; and at the University of California in Irvine in 1982. During 1987, she was the Holloway Lecturer at the University of California in Berkeley. While the top journals published her poetry, some poems were also anthologized in prestigious collections, and top critics called her observations astute and noteworthy as well as courageous. That same year World of Difference came out, her first book of translations was published. Her poetry translation of Jean Follain’s French work is titled D'après tout: Poems by Jean Follain (1981) for Lockhart Poetry in Translation. In 1984, she became the Milliman Writer-In-Residence at the University of Washington in Seattle. The residency was initiated that same year, and McHugh has filled the position since then. During the 1980s, McHugh worked a great deal on translation, partly due to her alliance with her co-translator and husband, who teaches at the University of Washington. Her translation work includes well-known international poets like Valéry and Rilke, as well as poets like Romanian Jewish poet of the Holocaust Paul Antschel, who wrote under the pseudonym Paul Celan. Her skill in translating literature by Slavic writers became even more evident with the publication of Because the Sea Is Black: Poems of Blaga Dimitrova (1989) featuring the work of a Bulgarian poet and novelist. Dimitrova, one of the best-loved writers in her homeland, became the first democratically elected vice-president of her country after the fall of communism. McHugh translated Dimitrova’s poems for Wesleyan Poetry in Translation (published by the Wesleyan University Press) with her husband, Nikolai Popov, a scholar whom she married in 1987. (Her first marriage in 1967 ended in divorce.) McHugh sometimes uses the name Niko Boris Popov McHugh when writing about her husband. Popov, an expert in Bulgarian and knowledgeable in the German and French languages, also helped to translate Celan’s poetry, which was always written in German. In 1986, McHugh received a Bellagio grant from the Rockefeller Foundation. She published two more books of poetry during the 1980s: To the Quick (1987) and Shades (1988). In the late '80s, she also participated in an art project with Tom Phillips, resulting in a collectible book WHERE ARE THEY NOW?: The Class of Forty-Seven (1990). It consists of thirty images by Phillips which are interpreted in poems by McHugh and then further modified by Phillips. One of Phillips’s images, "A Humument: A Treated Victorian Novel,” from the collaboration is appropriately used on the cover of McHugh’s essay collection Broken English: Poetry and Partiality (1993). In 1994, Hinge & Sign: Poems 1968-1993, a collection of 24 new poems and selected poems from her five earlier books, was published by the Wesleyan University Press. The book won both the Harvard Review/Daniel Pollock Prize in 1995 and Boston Book Review's Bingham Poetry Prize and was a finalist for the National Book Award. The New York Times Book Review chose this poetry collection as its "Notable Book of the Year." In 1996, after the book’s publication, she received a Lila Wallace/Reader's Digest Writing Award. Her poetry was anthologized in The New Bread Loaf Anthology of Contemporary American Poetry, alongside poet laureates like Rita Dove and Robert Pinsky, and poets McHugh studied and taught in her college courses, such as Charles Wright, Lucille Clifton, James Tate, Philip Levine, and Marilyn Hacker. McHugh also began to serve as a judge for numerous poetry competitions, including the National Poetry Series and the Laughlin Prize. She was a member of the Board of Directors for the Associated Writing Programs between 1981 and 1983. She served on the Literature Panel for the National Endowment for the Arts during 1983 and 1986. In 1991, she was the Coal-Royalty Chair at the University of Alabama. In 1992, McHugh was the Elliston Poet at the University of Cincinnati. In 1991, she was the visiting professor at the University of Iowa and, in 1994, at the University of California at Los Angeles. She takes editing collections of younger poets seriously, and helped to select poems for Hammer and Blaze: a Gathering of Contemporary American Poets (2001), published by the University of Georgia Press, which she co-edited. About her job guest editing Ploughshares in Spring 2001, McHugh writes, “The sheer syntactical elegance of many of these new poems suggests an instrumental refinement for which I’m grateful: I’m an old Richard Wilbur/Anthony Hecht fan, and have had reason now and then to regret, during my quarter century of teaching in M.F.A. programs, the relative unfashionability of rhetorical flourish.” At the end of 2001, McHugh’s sixth collection of poetry, The Father of the Predicaments, was published by the Wesleyan University Press. That same year, McHugh, with Nikolai Popov, received the first International Griffin Poetry Prize in translation for Glottal Stop: 101 Poems by Paul Celan. Her next poetry collection, Eyeshot, was published in (2003), and her latest collection, Upgraded to Serious, was released in 2009. Recognition In 1998 McHugh received the Folger Library’s O.B. Hardison, Jr. Poetry Prizefor a poet who excels in teaching. In 1999 she was elected a Chancellor of the Academy of American Poets and received the PEN/Voelker Award for Poetry. In 2001, McHugh, with Nikolai Popov, received the first International Griffin Poetry Prize in translation for Glottal Stop: 101 Poems by Paul Celan. Hinge & Sign: Poems, 1968-1993 won the Bingham Poetry Prize of the Boston Book Review and the Pollack-Harvard Review Prize. The New York Times Book Review named this work the Notable Book of the Year. In 2009, she was awarded the MacArthur Foundation "Genius Grant" for her work.Erik Lacitis, "2 from Seattle win $500,000 'genius grants'," Seattle Times, September 22, 2009. Awards Other awards include: * 2 grants from the National Endowment for the Arts * Fellowship from the Guggenheim Foundation * Milliman Distinguished Writer-in-Residence, University of Washington * Finalist for the National Book Award * Finalist for the Pulitzer Prize * Witter Bynner Fellowship * MacArthur Fellowship Publications Poetry * Dangers. New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1977. * A World of Difference. New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1981. * To the Quick. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1987. * Shades. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1988. * Hinge & Sign: Poems, 1968-1993. ''Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1994. * ''The Father of the Predicaments. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1999. * Eyeshot. ''Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2003. * ''Upgraded to Serious. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2009. Essays * Broken English: Poetry and Partiality. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1992. Translated * D'Apres Tout—Poems by Jean Follain. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1981) * Because the Sea is Black: Poems by Blaga Dimitrova, (by McHugh and Nikolai Popov), Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1989. * 107 Poems by Paul Celan (''by McHugh and Popov). Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2000. * ''Euripides: Cyclops (by McHugh and David Konstan). New York: Oxford University Press, 2001. Edited * Mitchell Toney, The Matter with Stairs (editor). Amherst, MA: Lynx, 1986. * Hammer and Blaze: A Gathering of Contemporary American Poets (co-editor, with Ellen Bryant Voigt). Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 2002. * The Best American Poetry 2007.(Guest editor). New York: Scribner's, 2007. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy of the Poetry Foundation..Heather McHugh b. 1948, Poetry Foundation, Web, Nov. 10, 2012. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links *Heather McHugh: 3 poems at Ink Node *Heather McHugh profile & 7 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Heather McHugh b. 1948 at the Poetry Foundation. *Heather McHugh (USA, 1948 at Poetry International (profile & 10 poems) *Heather McHugh at PoemHunter (32 poems) ;Audio / video *Heather McHugh (b. 1948) at The Poetry Archive * Griffin Poetry Prize reading, including video clip *Heather McHugh at YouTube *McHugh, Heather. "In Ten Senses: Some Sentences About Art's Senses and Intents, audio (mp3) of lecture. December 4, 2003. ;Books *Heather McHugh at Amazon.com ;About * Griffin Poetry Prize biography * Heather McHugh, McArthur Foundation. Category:American poets Category:Harvard University alumni Category:University of Washington faculty Category:1948 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop faculty Category:MacArthur Fellows Category:People from San Diego, California Category:People from Gloucester County, Virginia Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets